


Daddy's a Quick Shot

by TheWetBatling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/Son Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Premature Ejaculation, Shitting During Sex, Urination, Watersports, pissing on carpet, shitting on chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWetBatling/pseuds/TheWetBatling
Summary: Bruce is a quick shot and Dick is desperate for a myriad of things.





	Daddy's a Quick Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of piss. More piss than should be allowed in a human body. Read the tags.  
> It's fucked up, I'm well aware.

"I need to-"

"I know..." Bruce whispered, "just do it."

Dick shifted, slowly pulled himself up off of Bruce's cock and just hovered there for a moment. He could feel the cum dripping back out of him, knew it was pooling on Bruce's softening dick. His own strained between his legs, flexed and jumped as he tried to get his muscles to cooperate. 

He strained with the effort, rocked his hips forward a few times, and finally he began to urinate. The first few golden drops splashed down over Bruce's abdomen and then the floodgates opened and he began to piss full-force against Bruce's abs. He shifted so the spray shot straight against Bruce's dick, the hiss of his urine leaving him making him want to ejaculate again. 

Trembling, he arched his back, jutted his ass out, and listened to the sound of his pee hitting the carpet in front of the chair. "I'm doing it!"

"You are... such a good boy." Bruce's hands brushed up his sides and then carefully guided him back a bit more and the sound of his pee hitting the floor changed. "There we go. On the rug like you're supposed to. You were so close." Bruce's hand pushed at his penis, held it so the dull thudding sound of his piss hitting the rug started again. "Get it all out for me."

Dick strained, trembling as he pushed harder, urinating full-force until he was very abruptly empty. He whined at that, wanted to keep peeing on the floor, and his hips jerked roughly because of it. 

"So desperate to keep naughty peeing, aren't you? But look at your penis, boy... you're getting so hard again. Little Robin loves being so dirty, doesn't he?"

Bruce lightly tapped his thigh. "Get up and turn around and see the mess you made. Straddle me the other way so I can give you your reward."

Dick scrambled up and turned around, crawling back up onto the chair and presenting Bruce with his ass while he stared at the two huge puddles he'd made on the carpet and rug. His penis flexed and he let out another tiny squirt of urine right onto the chair between Bruce's legs.

Bruce's cock prodded at his hole and then pushed up inside him. He tugged Dick down on him maybe half a dozen times and then stilled, grunting, his penis throbbing as he ejaculated again. 

He was always a quick shot, fast to ejaculate, but he'd do it five or six times and Dick could never find it in him to complain. More cum and more times of hearing his mentor grunt with satisfaction wasn't a bad thing in his opinion. 

Bruce pulled out and a second later he was pissing like a racehorse from between Dick's legs. His urine shot out across the floor landing on the rug, splattering everywhere and raining down heavily, the sound of it loud in the room. 

"You're pissing! Oh god, Bruce, you're pissing for me."

Dick moved forward, letting his dick hang in the spray, feeling himself start to stiffen as Bruce peed full-force against his ferenium, all the nerves lighting up with the sensation of warm urine thrumming against the bundle of nerves. A few sharp spurts hit him and he reached down to start frantically jerking off as Bruce took hold of his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. 

"Do it for me, boy. Give me what I want."

Dick shifted, kept masturbating as he crouched and began to push. Bruce's cum slid back out, dripping down over Bruce's dick and he felt the hard turd he had stored up start to push out. He strained and trembled until he knew he had a turd tail hanging out, until he felt Bruce's fingers massaging his asscheeks and holding him wider. 

"Is it a big one like I asked?"

Dick nodded frantically, his body starting to clench up in preparation for orgasm, his hand frantically stroking his penis. 

"Are you going to give it to me when you ejaculate?"

"Y-yes!"

Dick stroked faster and suddenly he was cumming, his cum shooting across the floor in front of him and his ass was clenching and uncleaning around the turd. A few seconds and then he was uncontrollably pushing, grunting as he started to take a shit. He felt it curling out of his ass, the long length of it dangling there as he presented it to the world.

He kept pushing and pushing and finally he heard the little crackle that meant he was about to get to the end of it. "I'm almost done!"

"Good boy... let that log go on the chair. Right where you peed at. That's right... it's touching it, good boy. Good, good, okay, you're making a pile, that's right."

The turd broke off and Dick instinctually crouched to push out two smaller turds onto the pile and then sat there, his asshole feeling like it was gaping open and his penis shooting more urine out onto the floor for a good ten seconds.

"Had more pee stored up in there, humm?"

"I did, daddy."

"Alright." Tissue touched his hole and Bruce wiped him clean. 

He listened as Bruce cleaned up the pile of shit and he hovered there, knowing what would come next. More pee dribbled from his cock and Bruce cupped a hand over it. "Get ahold of yourself... you can't just wander around with piss dribbling from your dick. C'mon."

Dick pushed and sprayed piss against Bruce's hand for a moment and then clenched up, presenting his ass and then leaning back enough to rub it against Bruce's huge erection. 

"Daddy likes it when I can't control my needs."

"Daddy likes seeing anything in your beautiful hole. Do you want daddy's penis again, boy?"

"I do! I need it, daddy! I need to be fucked!"

Bruce penetrated him in one swift movement and this time Dick rode his cock, bouncing on it as his penis hardened again as well. By the time Bruce was groaning under him, holding his hips and jerking up into him harshly as he chased his orgasm, Dick was so hard he was trembling.

He'd done it. He'd peed all over the floor and taken a shit on the chair just like he'd wanted to for years. Ever since the first time he'd called Bruce daddy he'd wanted to do this kind of play. Do the most debauched fucked up thing he could think of and then get off on it. and from the feel of Bruce's penis inside him, he was getting off on it too. 

Bruce pulled out and let out a shout a second before he began to ejaculate against Dick's hole. 

"Daddy's cumming for me." Dick lifted his ass so that a spurt of Bruce's cum caught him across the dick and then he was frantically rubbing backwards on him. "Daddy it feels like I need to pee!"

Bruce's hand grabbed his cock and began to stroke it. "That's not pee, son. You're going to ejaculate for me. You liked my penis that much and you want to give me everything in your balls."

Dick's balls tightened even more as he stared at Bruce's hand moving quickly over his cock and then he was shouting, hips jerking frantically, and his cum was spurting everywhere. Right behind it, he released a torrent of piss, spraying it right across Bruce's lap as hard as he could.

"I had to pee! I told you I had to pee!"

"It's okay, son. It's alright. Empty your bladder for me. It must have been so full with how much you've gone."

"All day, daddy! I didn't even pee this morning."

Pee began to trickle out of him, his bladder finally feeling relieved and he sagged, feeling empty, panting as he stared at where it was dripping off of the chair and onto the floor. "I peed."

"A lot, yes."

"Everything in me wants to cum again."

"Could you?"

Dick shook his head, breathing out a little laugh. "No way. I'm empty." He shifted and peered back at Bruce, watching his face as he felt Bruce frantically masturbating under him. "Daddy's not empty yet is he?"

"One," Bruce grunted, "more." His hips arched and he jacked off loudly, the sound of his wet penis in his fist reminding Dick he'd pissed on it and that's why it was wet. He pushed and another little spurt of piss sprayed against Bruce's thigh.

"Good boy, wetting on me. Such a good boy!" Bruce surged up and threw back his head and shouted several times, his fist slamming down around his dick, his cockhead sticking out from between his thumb and forefinger as he began to ejaculate. Thick ropes of cum shot out, Bruce's rapid movements making it spurt everywhere and the very instant he was done ejaculating he started pissing, bellowing as he bucked and strained until he was ejaculating again right on the tail end of pissing. 

Dick shoved himself down against the mess, rutting desperately in it as Bruce urinated some more right up against Dick's balls. 

"Daddy came so hard he pissed himself, didn't he?"

"Daddy sure did. Ejaculated so hard he lost control of his bladder all over you."

"Daddy can pee on me whenever he wants."

"And cum?"

"Always."


End file.
